


Нагадала нам судьба

by Shell_dare



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Gen, Minor Violence, Partnership, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shell_dare/pseuds/Shell_dare
Summary: Нагадала нам судьба придорожный кабакКто здесь друг, а кто враг теперь поди разбери [сборник зарисовок про Кота и его Леди]





	1. Нагадала нам судьба

_Нагадала нам судьба придорожный кабак  
Кто здесь друг, а кто враг теперь поди разбери  
Кто бы думать посмел, что путь закончится так  
Да вот за дверью метель и не уйдёшь до зари_

За крепкими стенами воет и скребётся в окна вьюга. Пролезает в щели почти могильным холодом, треплет огоньки свечей – электричества в Париже давно уже нет. И за стенами дешёвого, но стойкого к разгулу стихии бара – не январь или декабрь, хоть даже для них такое не свойственно, а только апрель и разошедшаяся новая жертва тёмного мотылька, снова умеющая повелевать погодой. Может быть, даже та же самая. И надо бы пойти и попробовать её обезвредить, пока дороги окончательно не замело… Но в любую минуту и здесь может произойти что угодно. От разрушительного влияния тёмных мотыльков теперь не застрахован никто и нигде. Кроме, пожалуй, двоих, смутно различимых в полумраке за дальним столиком. 

С негромким фырканьем почти незаметный в темноте Чёрный Кот подвигает своей Леди высокий бокал. Бегать по крышам в темноте и вьюге – не самая лучшая идея. От его девяти жизней остался жалкий остаток, но он тоже отдан ей. Терять его, оступившись на скользкой черепице – глупость. 

_Наливай да пей  
Да за наших детей  
За глухих и слепых  
Под защитой толпы  
За тупое тепло  
За приручённое зло  
Да за то, чтоб в бою  
Нам умереть повезло_

Когда это только началось, когда город наводнили сотни, тысячи тёмных мотыльков, они пытались что-то исправить. Сражались сутки напролёт, падая от истощения и полученных ран, возвращались не домой или в больницу – туда и туда очень скоро идти стало незачем – а сюда, к полутёмному столику, миске сыра, горсти печенья и дешёвому вину, едва притупляющему боль. Сейчас у них одно смирение на двоих. Когда друзья, родные, знакомые один за одним оборачиваются врагами, рано или поздно понимаешь, что спасти всех не получится. По крайней мере, те, кто собрался здесь, кто так же спасается от зла и непогоды, не пытаются вытолкнуть их наружу. По крайней мере, понимают, что им тоже нужен отдых между очередными почти безнадёжными сражениями. 

_Ночь сжигать на свечах, явь заливая вином  
Мы остались вдвоём смотреть обиде в лицо  
Сколько лиг впереди теперь уже всё равно  
Наша сказка закончилась бездарным концом_

Они давно не герои, не спасители. Не беспечные подростки. Только два смертельно уставших человека за волшебными масками. В лицах за ними нет уже никакой тайны, но как-то… всё равно. Они – Кот и Леди, и плевать на остальное. 

А кровь у Кота красная. И под острыми коготками – красное. Когда встаёт вопрос – враг или Леди – Кот не колеблется и секунды. И взгляд у него шальной и совсем-не пьяный. Они оба сейчас – соцветие красного и чёрного. И жить им в поверженном городе осталось не так, чтобы много. И в прорехах костюмов – грязные бинты. Растрепавшиеся хвостики Леди подвязаны зелёными лентами. 

_Наливай да пей  
Да за веру в людей  
За предательства яд  
И все пороки подряд  
За убийц и лжецов  
За отступивших творцов  
Да за то, чтоб врагов  
Мы узнавали в лицо_

Чёрные когти воплощённого Несчастья выщёлкивают на стол – одну за одной – мелкие монетки, столь же бесполезные теперь, как и электрические лампочки, ведь банки тоже не работают. И магазины. И вообще почти всё, что только может не работать. Не до того людям, попавшим в капканы негативных эмоций. И оставшимся, пытающимся в эти капканы не попасть. Зелёные глаза с вертикальным зрачком внимательно оглядывают помещение, ища признаки надвигающейся угрозы. Не находят, и их обладатель возвращает внимание к своему бокалу.

Они-настоящие не успели получить право законно пить алкоголь, но – боже – кого это волнует сейчас?

Леди Удачи глухо вздыхает, так и не привыкнув проигрывать. Тянет руку, и её Кот без промедления прислоняется лбом к её ладони и тихо мурлычет. Люди не обращают на них внимания, и можно делать, что хочется. Не оглядываясь и не думая. 

_Мы вернёмся сюда через три тысячи лет  
А до этого срока вряд ли вспомнят о нас  
Мы оставим свой след на неостывшей золе  
Прежде чем нас убьют за выражение глаз_

Они не первые и не последние хранители талисманов. И кто-то из их предшественников наверняка сталкивался с чем-то подобным. Сдаваться нельзя, да они и не собираются. Просто ночью надо спать. 

Кот слегка передвигается, позволяя Леди опустить голову на его плечо, и осторожно накидывает на неё мятый плед. В обычное время ему наверняка бы перепало за излишние вольности, но сейчас она слишком измотана. Пусть спит. В конце концов, все кошки могут дремать, не теряя охотничьих инстинктов. А его Леди нужен отдых. Если они хотят – не выжить, но – победить. 

_Наливай да пей  
Да за погибших друзей  
За ушедших за Грань  
И за уставших от ран  
За избравших покой  
На всё махнувших рукой  
И за то, чтоб от них  
Мы уходили легко_

Усталость наваливается тяжелым грузом, давно достигшая того уровня, когда из-за неё не чувствуется боль. Физическая ли от ран или эмоциональная от потерь. Ни ту, ни другую они уже не замечают. Кот мягким движением отводит от лица своей Леди упавшую прядку. Собравшиеся в баре люди всё ещё не обращают на них внимания, и надо этим пользоваться, пока возможно. Скоро или сюда залетит очередной тёмный мотылёк или им всё-таки придётся выйти наружу. Это же передышка, а не бегство от ответственности, так ведь. 

_Впрочем, выбора нет, но есть плохое вино  
А раз так - надо пить, не опасаясь утра  
Мы не в силах помочь миру там, за окном  
И разбитую веру нам уже не собрать_

Чёрный Кот знает отлично, что горожане в них уже не верят, не считают героями… Хорошо ещё, если не обвиняют в случившемся. И, как может, ограждает от этого знания свою Леди. Ему, всегда бывшему лишь тенью сияющей Божьей Коровки, от отсутствия людского внимания ни жарко, ни холодно. А её, такую сильную и хрупкую, осколки веры могут порезать. Не допустить этого вполне в его силах. 

_Наливай да пей  
Да за крушенье идей  
За ловушки Судьбы  
И за возможность забыть  
За безумную цель  
И за ночную метель  
И за то, чтоб дошли…_

Вздрогнув, Леди просыпается и обводит бар ещё слегка мутным взглядом. Вздыхает. И, поднявшись на ноги одним грациозным движением, лёгкой походкой направляется к входной двери. Чёрный Кот тенью следует за ней.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Использован текст песни Тэм Гринхилл "Нагадала нам судьба".


	2. Блики солнца на воде

_Сколько гроз мы сорвали с небес,  
Столько слез мы сдержали в себе.  
Сколько звезд мы зажгли в темноте,  
Но мираж исчез – это были блики солнца на воде._

В кромешной темноте склада металл звенит о металл. Чёрный Кот, не особенно жалея себя, обстановку и тем более врагов, молча пробивается к своей Леди, зажатой свалившимися ящиками, отбивая лишь те куски арматуры, которые реально могут нанести серьёзный вред. По рассечённой щеке стекает горячая кровь, Кот стирает её плечом. Нужно торопиться – он, конечно, оттянул внимание на себя, но противники скоро заинтересуются обездвиженной девушкой, а он всё ещё довольно далеко от неё. 

Одержимых трое, и они наивно полагают, что загнали измотанных героев в ловушку. Наконец добравшись до напарницы, Кот заклинивает дверь своим шестом, выбивая себе пару лишних секунд на свободу действий, и всё так же молча склоняется над Леди, позволяя ей на ощупь понять, что это именно он. Тонкие девичьи пальцы зарываются в волосы, и он усилием воли гасит зарождающееся мурлыканье. Не время. Внимательно осматривает обвалившуюся конструкцию и решает, что может справиться сам. Наваливается плечом, сдвигая ящики, и Леди ловко проскальзывает к свободе в образовавшуюся щель. Шарит рукой по стене, отыскивая выключатель, и склад озаряется неверным подмаргивающим светом.

У молчания Кота есть веская причина – в его зубах зажат тёмный мотылёк. Да, он не может их очищать, но ловить, облегчая его Леди задачу – вполне. Из-за преимущественного нахождения в трансформации кошачьи инстинкты давно берут верх над человеческим разумом. Впервые словив мотылька так, он долго остервенело отплёвывается от горькой тёмной пыльцы с крылышек, сейчас же почти равнодушно, повинуясь Леди, сплёвывает добычу в раскрытое йо-йо. Вверх летит белоснежная бабочка, десятая или двенадцатая за сегодня. Если бы последняя…

Леди внимательно вглядывается в зелёные кошачьи глаза, ища признаки изменений, и облегчённо вздыхает, не найдя. Сердце Кота переполнено любовью и верностью Леди, тёмному мотыльку не за что там зацепиться. Она касается рассечённой щеки Кота, смотрит с беспокойством, тот беспечно улыбается. Пустяковая царапина ведь.

Заблокированная дверь содрогается от мощного удара, и напарники резко отпрыгивают друг от друга. Кот наклоняется за отброшенным оружием и тут же перекатом уходит влево от вновь посыпавшейся арматуры. На сей раз противники настроены серьёзно. Леди жестами отсылает его прочь, Кот упрямо мотает головой и покрепче стискивает шест. Они давно научились справляться с одержимыми без применения спец-способностей, поскольку не вовремя кончившаяся трансформация могла стоить кому-то из них жизни. Близняшки, швыряющиеся стальными штырьками, ещё не самые страшные противники. Чёрный Кот привычным движением раскручивает шест перед собой, отбивая смертоносные снаряды, и под этим прикрытием Леди четкими взмахами йо-йо обездвиживает двоих противников и освобождает мотыльков. Неохваченный третий поднимает руку, целясь в занятую Леди, и Кот за доли секунды понимает, что выбор у него только один. И, метнувшись к ней, своим телом закрывает напарницу от летящего в неё острого куска стали. Снаряд проходит вскользь, только разрезая кожу, но ему хватает.

Леди смотрит на свернувшегося у её ног тихо поскуливающего от боли напарника и чувствует, как заволакивает сознание красная пелена неконтролируемой ярости. Она знает, что нельзя поддаваться, что только этого враг и ждёт, но слишком измотали её бесконечные сражения. Слишком дорог ей этот Кот, чтобы оставить его раны безнаказанными. Божья Коровка угрожающим жестом раскручивает своё йо-йо и кидается в бой. Отточенными движениями крошит в пыль всё, что враг может использовать в качестве оружия, яростно отбивает атаки и наконец захлёстывает петлю лески на горле одержимого. Угрожающе медленно начинает её стягивать.

Ладонь в чёрной перчатке успокаивающе ложится поверх её пальцев. Кот мягко улыбается и аккуратно вытаскивает йо-йо из ослабевшей руки. Привычно, лишь едва заметно поморщившись от резкого рывка, ловит пытающегося удрать тёмного мотылька. Леди судорожно выдыхает, уткнувшись ему в грудь, и чувствует, как его рука несмело гладит её по волосам. Хранитель Несчастья, сам едва держась на ногах, всё-таки успел предотвратить катастрофу. Леди Удачи не имеет права убивать в порыве ярости. 

Отстранившись, она цепляется за его плечи, пачкая руки в красном. Не сдержавшись, Кот шипит, и Леди виновато тянется погладить накладные ушки. Кот утомлённо роняет голову ей на плечо. Даже на мурлыканье у него просто не осталось сил. Вздохнув, Леди перекидывает его руку через своё плечо, и они медленно бредут прочь со склада. 

Оплавленная свеча почти не отгоняет тени, скопившиеся в их привычном уголке переполненного бара. Чёрный Кот, хрипло смеясь, опрокидывает в себя горсть обезболивающих таблеток. Леди преувеличенно строго шлёпает его по руке, тянущейся к стакану с алкоголем, и швыряет туда нитку с иголкой. Она ненавидит это. Ненавидит причинять ему боль, пусть и вынужденно. Ненавидит свои руки, до сих пор дрожащие и путающие нитки. Ненавидит окрестные больницы, в которых почти не осталось нужных лекарств. Но у неё нет выбора. Кроме неё, никто больше не позаботится о его ранах.

Леди осторожно спускает чёрный костюм с плеча и выуживает из стакана “рабочий инструмент”. Длинный порез, перечеркнувший половину его спины, узок и уже почти не кровоточит. Она торопливо шьёт одной рукой, едва поглаживая напряжённую спину напарника, и невольно улыбается, когда слышит тихое, словно вымученное мурлыканье. Знает, что это – только для неё. 

Они и сами уже не помнят, когда могли нормально отдохнуть, не ожидая ежеминутно очередного нападения. Когда хотя бы просто бродили по парку. Когда в последний раз видели знакомое, из той, мирной жизни, лицо. Им уже кажется, что и не было ничего иного, кроме бесконечных сражений. Чёрный Кот всё тяжелее наваливается на плечо Леди, и ей уже совсем неважно, что винных паров в его дыхании больше, чем нужно. 

Разговоры в баре постепенно стихают. Люди понижают голос неосознанно и не сговариваясь. Один из посетителей, стараясь ступать как можно тише, набрасывает на спящих подростков мятый и колючий плед. В конце концов, один вечер Париж может пережить и без героев.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В качестве эпиграфа использован припев "Блики солнца на воде" группы Ария. В отличие от предыдущего текста, здесь скорее созвучен неуловимый смысл.


	3. Я найду тебя, моя светлая Леди

– Кот! Котёнок… Ты слышишь?

Он слышит Её голос. Чувствует робкие прикосновения к кончикам пальцев и сдавившую грудь тяжесть. Надо выбираться и не заставлять Леди волноваться за него. Только ещё минуту… передохнуть. 

Они охотились за последним тёмным мотыльком. Последний. И можно, наконец, всё исправить. Восстановить город. Вернуть людей. Снять маски. Наконец отдохнуть. Увидеть родных. “Последний” вскружило голову и заставило забыть об осторожности. Чёрный Кот только и успел, что вытолкнуть Леди из-под рушащейся стены, и вся многотонная груда камней придавила его к земле, оставив на свободе лишь часть правой ладони. Спасла трансформация, обычного человека раздавило бы. А эта дурёха вместо того, чтобы закончить бой и очистить мотылька, и вернуть всё в первоначальный вид, включая и эту стену, зачем-то кинулась его откапывать. Вот же… глупость. Он сам может выбраться. Вот сейчас…

– Убери руки! Кот!.. помо…ги...

Увенчанные когтями пальцы конвульсивно вздрагивают, собирая энергию разрушения. “Леди в опасности” – и разум мгновенно забывает о боли и слабости. Каменная ловушка рассыпается пылью от одного прикосновения, но вокруг уже пусто. Леди и их враг исчезли. 

Этот напоминал Кукловода, только использовал не марионетки, а театральные маски. Те, на кого надевалось белое гипсовое лицо, становились покорными его воле. И если…

Чёрный Кот сердито встряхивается от пыли и потягивается. Кажется, обошлось без переломов. Да даже если бы и были – плевать. Смотрит на мигающее кольцо. Осталось три минуты, талисман надо перезарядить. Впрочем, это можно сделать и на бегу. 

_Я найду тебя, моя светлая леди  
Даже в замке серых теней   
Белым зверем брошусь по лёгкому следу   
По дороге в тысячу дней   
Я узнаю тебя даже в сером платье,   
Даже с маской вместо лица   
Я спасу тебя от серых объятий   
От постылой лжи и венца_

Крыши Парижа давно представляют собой полуразрушенный лабиринт нагромождений из обломков, черепков и провалов. В попытке бегать по этому лабиринту можно распрощаться с жизнью, будь их хоть одна, хоть девять, хоть сто девять. Но у него нет времени на осторожность. И пусть этот театрал не станет просто срывать с его Леди серёжки, а обставит всё с торжественностью премьеры в Парижской опере, его ещё надо найти. Камень выворачивается из-под неосторожной ноги, и он едва не летит с высоты восьмого этажа. Кошки, конечно, приземляются на лапы, но потерянного времени было бы жалко. Волей-неволей приходится смотреть под ноги и бежать чуть медленнее.

В душном вечернем воздухе разливается тягучий звон большого колокола. Прищурившись, Чёрный Кот смотрит в сторону собора Нотр-Дам и, забыв об осторожности, гигантскими скачками устремляется к нему. 

Площадь перед собором забита людьми в театральных масках. Едва не половина города собралась здесь. Взгляд мечется по неподвижным фигурам с нарисованными эмоциями, но той единственной не находит. Он уверен, что Леди где-то здесь, иначе и быть не может… Неподвижное человеческое море расступается, пропуская к собору одну пару. Одержимый ведёт под руку девушку в маске, и Кот, не сдержав гневного рычания, безошибочно узнаёт под посеревшим истрёпанным подвенечным платьем боевое облачение Божьей Коровки. Прежде чем он успевает придумать план, пара входит в двери собора, и находящаяся на площади толпа начинает втягиваться следом.

Проникнуть в собор особого труда не составляет: он не освещён, и искать чёрную кошку в тёмной комнате – задача по-прежнему гиблая. И тишком скинуть с возвышения священника в маске тоже несложно. После чего его всё-таки замечают. И вся успевшая протиснуться в собор толпа медленно движется к нему, подбирая по пути всё, что можно использовать в качестве оружия. Кот нервно стискивает свой шест, отступая на шаг, и пытается напомнить себе, что это всё мирные люди, всего лишь жертвы. На его когтях и так немало крови, и увеличивать счёт, когда победа уже близка, совсем не хочется. На лице театрала полная превосходства улыбка. Он стоит за спинами своих марионеток, хозяйским жестом обнимая за талию покорную Леди. Кот встречается с Ней глазами и тепло улыбается. Нет надежды, что Она сейчас его узнает, но некоторые привычки сильнее разума.

– Всё для вас, моя леди, – и срывается с места. Вслед летят камни и проклятия. 

_Я вернулся снова, твой верный друг  
Я один, но я выдержу этот бой   
Мой клинок разорвёт наваждений круг   
Ты проснешься, и снова станешь собой..._

Не принимая бой, он пробирается ближе к стене и скрывается в тенях. Всё, что нужно – это вернуть Леди и очистить мотылька. На толпу можно не тратить время. Кот легко уклоняется от редких ударов тех, кто смог его заметить, и всё ближе подбирается к главному врагу. Подточенное хронической усталостью тело подводит в самый неудачный момент и, споткнувшись, он падает едва ли не под ноги толпы. Паника захлёстывает на несколько мгновений, достаточных, чтобы получить немало довольно болезненных ударов, но потом он собирается и, резким взмахом шеста опрокинув ближайшие ряды марионеток, коротким рывком добирается до одержимого.

– Знаешь, чёрный кот, перешедший дорогу, это к неудаче. 

Не отвечая, враг отходит назад и лёгким кивком головы даёт указание кому-то. Прочнейшая леска оплетает Кота, притягивая руки к телу. Печально улыбнувшись, он разжимает пальцы, и шест со звоном катится по каменному полу. Находясь в здравом уме, он никогда не смог бы причинить Ей вред. Леди рывком подтаскивает его ближе к себе и тянет руку к кольцу. Не сопротивляясь, Чёрный Кот кладёт голову на Её плечо и, приблизив губы к уху, едва слышно с мурлычущей интонацией шепчет:

– Ма-ри-нетт… 

Ощутимо вздрогнув, Леди ослабляет леску, выпуская напарника на свободу, и следующим ударом раскалывает последнюю маску в руках одержимого. Тёмный мотылёк рвётся вверх, но попадается в ловушку, и вверх летит уже белая бабочка. 

– Зря он не поверил, что чёрные кошки к неудаче. 

– Кот? – Леди смотрит с едва заметным страхом. 

С церемонным поклоном Чёрный Кот невесомо касается губами ладони своей Леди. И, размашисто пошатнувшись, падает прямо в Её протянутые руки, теряя сознание.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Использован текст песни Тэм Гринхилл "Я найду тебя", в отличие от первого текста - не полностью.


	4. Это здорово

_В этом мире я гость непрошеный  
Отовсюду здесь веет холодом  
Не потерянный, но заброшенный  
Я один на один с городом_

В Париже снова слышен смех.

Восстановленный чудесной магией город снова дышит жизнью. Работают магазины, светятся вывески, играет музыка на площадях и в многочисленных кафе. Метро перестало быть убежищем и вернулось к перевозке пассажиров. Люди снова свободно ходят по центру улицы, не пригибаясь и не осматриваясь ежесекундно. Впрочем, большая часть жителей о происходившем совсем недавно просто забыла и счастлива в неведении. Оставшаяся часть – старается забыть как можно быстрее. Руководство больниц и хозяин одного маленького бара с удивлением изучают записки от героев Парижа, приложенные к внушительной сумме денег. 

Среди всеобщего веселья резко выделяются лишь двое, но их редко кто-то видит. Адриан Агрест и Маринетт Дюпэн-чен стараются не появляться на людях, чтобы не столкнуться с кем-то знакомым. Слишком многое будет сложно объяснить. 

Например, откуда у модели столько шрамов. Чёрный Кот всеми правдами и неправдами отмазывался от госпитализации во вновь заработавшую больницу, некоторое время даже прятался от напарницы по восстановленным крышам, пока она не сдалась. Кривые и неуверенные стежки, нанесённые любящей рукой, ему дороже, чем правильные и незаметные, но бездушные швы, наложенные профессионалом. Однако о фотосессиях придётся забыть на весьма длительное время либо сильно увеличить количество используемой косметики. И пусть в зелёных глазах сейчас нет узкого кошачьего зрачка, жёсткая решимость пополам с готовностью убивать и умирать за его Леди осталась прежней. И объяснить это выражение во взгляде обычного подростка будет… проблематично. 

Лёгкая ладошка дочери пекаря бездумно ерошит растрёпанные светлые пряди, рождая из человеческого горла вполне кошачье довольное мурлыканье. Избавиться от животных повадок, столь накрепко въевшихся в характер, не так-то просто. Пусть измученные квами и спят уже неделю кряду, восстанавливая растраченную энергию, и в ближайшее время – никаких трансформаций и суперсил. Неуклюжая и рассеянная Маринетт больше никогда не падает, зацепившись за свою же ногу – не в последнюю очередь потому, что рядом находится тот, кто всегда успеет поймать; но её координация значительно улучшилась, и просто рады этому будут разве что родители. 

Привлечённый хлопаньем крылышек, Чёрный Кот – даже без маски он теперь более Чёрный Кот, герой Парижа, чем Адриан Агрест, известная фотомодель – настороженно приподнимает голову. Нет. Всего лишь самая обычная бабочка. Глупое насекомое. Леди протягивает руку, и бабочка безбоязненно садится на её палец. Налетевший ветерок шевелит хрупкие крылышки, и девушка улыбается своим мыслям. 

_Я навеки даю обязательство  
Что не стану добычей ворона  
Есть особое обстоятельство_

Некоторые очевидные вещи не нуждаются в том, чтобы их озвучивали.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В тексте использована песня Николая Носкова "Это здорово"


End file.
